1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid jet apparatus, in particular, to a liquid jet apparatus applicable to a recording apparatus to be used as an output terminal of information equipment such as a copying machine, a facsimile, a word processor, a computer or the like, an apparatus to be used for manufacturing a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) chip, an organic transistor, a color filter or the like, and the like, a semiconductor device usable to the liquid jet apparatus suitably, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
A description is given to a liquid jet apparatus by illustrating a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
A conventional recording apparatus installs an electro-thermal conversion element and a semiconductor for driving the same (hereinafter referred to as an “electro-thermal conversion element driving semiconductor device”) therein as the recording head thereof.
FIG. 38 is a sectional view showing the section structure of a part of a conventional ink jet recording head. A reference numeral 101 indicates a semiconductor substrate made of a single crystal silicon.
A reference numeral 102 designates an n-type well region; a reference numeral 108 designates a drain region; a reference numeral 115 designates an n-type field relaxation drain region; a reference numeral 107 designates an n-type source region; and a reference numeral 104 designates a gate electrode. These components constitute an electro-thermal conversion element driving semiconductor device 130 using a metal-insulator semiconductor (MIS) type field effect transistor.
Moreover, a reference numeral 117 designates a silicon oxide layer as a thermal storage layer and an insulator layer; a reference numeral 118 designates a tantalum nitride film as a heat resistor layer; a reference numeral 119 designates an aluminum alloy film as wiring; and a reference numeral 120 designates a silicon nitride film as a protective film. All of the components described above constitute a substrate 140 of the recording head.
Hereupon, a reference numeral 150 designates a portion being a heating portion, and a reference numeral 160 designates a portion where ink is jetted. Moreover, a top plate 170 forms a liquid path 180 in association with the substrate 140.
Other electro-thermal conversion element driving semiconductor devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-185594, 6-069497, 10-034898, and the like.
Now, although many improvements have been made in the aforesaid conventionally structured recording head and the aforesaid electro-thermal conversion element driving semiconductor device, recently the following properties of these products have further been required: being capable of being driven in high speed, using less energy, being highly integrated, being manufactured at low costs, and having high properties. In particular, the high density integration of switching devices has been insufficient in conventional head structures. Moreover, it has been easy to happen the rise of a substrate potential (latch up) caused by the lowness of the breakdown voltages of the conventional head structures can easily occur in operation.
Besides, the structures of electro-thermal conversion element driving semiconductor devices have been known which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 62-098764, 5-129597, 8-097410, 9-307110, and the like.
When insulated gate type transistors are used for driving electro-thermal conversion elements, in addition to the improvements of their breakdown voltages, the improvements of the following properties have become required more: being capable of being driven in high speed, using less energy, being highly integrated, being manufactured at low costs, and having high properties. In particular, the uniformity of properties of transistor devices has been insufficient when the transistor devices are integrated in a high density in conventional semiconductor device structures.